Kingdom Hearts Logs
by ZombieAndSin
Summary: Kris & Nate, two teens from the real world. Life gets screwed up, and they get dumped into the many worlds of Kingdom Hearts. And they decide to have an adventure. Just a normal, average adventure. This will be fun. The first of hopefully many in a series
1. Nathan's Story: Chapter 1

NATHAN-

I thought it was just a dream. It all seemed so real – I could smell the salty bite of the ocean flowing around me. I could feel the cold touch of the stained glass that was the floor. The water evaporated as I stood, and clear night air filled my lungs as I gasped in awe at what I saw:

Upon the colored glass at my feet, I viewed myself holding a grand staff of fire. In the picture, I was surrounded by a kid with brown spiky hair, a white duck with a blue hat, a black dog with a yellow hat, and a white-haired boy with a blindfold. I looked around as I walked to the center, seeing nothing but darkness surrounding the circle of stained glass. A feminine voice called out from both everywhere and nowhere.

"**A world has been re-connected… This world…should never have truly been… This world is…The World That Never Was… This world…has been reborn."**

"That's odd… It's like I'm at…" I began.

"_The place you stand in… It is known as the Station of Awakening…"_said another ominous voice. This one seemed neither male nor female, but more so like a narrating-type of voice. _"And there… The creature you see before you… It is a Heartless."_ I looked at the small, black, ant-shaped creature.

"Awwww… It's kinda'… wait." I stared at the jittering black Heartless, looking into its bright yellow eyes. The voice then said for me what I had realized.

_"The Heartless, the beings spawn from the Darkness in the hearts of humans, can only search for Hearts – can only impose Darkness upon the worlds – with the only goal being to complete the entirety of…"_

"Kingdom Hearts…" I finished… "I'm in Kingdom Hearts…" Then, the Heartless attacked. "Gyaaah!" I wheeled backwards as the claws of the ant-thing swiped at me. "What the hell am I meant to do? I can't punch the damned thing!"

"_Draw your weapon, Master of the Arts, using thoughts of your element…"_ said the voice.

"Arts? Like...paint? Who the hell - !" I jumped backwards as three more of them – Shadows – popped up and began slashing at me. I really needed a way to fight… "Thoughts of my element, eh? … But what the hell is it… Hmmm…" Then I remembered the staff of fire. "Fire..." I thrust my hands in the air as a small red spark danced onto my fingertips. As I thought more and more of the fire and its protection, I pulled them out of the air and thrust them again in front of me. "IGNITE!" A blade of a shimmering, flaming, copper-like metal materialized in my hands, and I began to quickly eliminate the numer of dangers in the room. "Whew! That was a bit more than what I had been expected..." I took another look around and saw that nothing had changed. "Now... what do I do...?" Then another Shadow appeared.

_"Now you are to use your element in its purest state..."_ stated the voice.

"'Purest state'... but how...?" I answered my own question in that instant. "Fire..." I paused, holding out my sword, which was flickering in anticipation of my voice. "Burst!" Upon my command, the flames leapt from the sword and into the Heartless. It began to move spastically, froze in place, and with a bang, exploded, the fire returning to the sword in my hand. One other Shadow Heartless appeared on the platform. I reared my blade, ready to attack, when it suddenly froze and was sucked into the inky blackness surrounding the platform. A large pair of the same piercingly bright yellow eyes glowed to life in darkness around me. Then, there was a sudden roar as the shadows came to life as one monstrous Heartless. "A DARKSIDE?" I cried, "HOW THE HELL...?" I was forced to shut up as a large black limb crashed into the glass next to me. There was a small second of silence, a quiet so sudden it was maddening, so sudden that it could barely be recognized as the thundering din of the shattering glass caving in below me filled my ears. And so...

I fell...

And fell...

And fell...

...

...

...

Until I awoke, alone and confused, in Twilight Town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Zombie and I deny any claims of owning anything. We own nothing but a cardboard box and a tarp.**


	2. Kris' Story: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>-Kris-<strong>

Black clouds loomed overhead, muffling a mysterious light source I guessed to be celestial. A light rain had began to come down on me, getting my light brown hair and black Metallica shirt damp. My blue eyes scanned the area around me, seeing nothing but a cloudy darkness surrounding me. I looked down to see a black brick pavement. Everything was an eerie silence. Meh. Stupid weird dreams...

"**A world...**" I jumped in sudden surprise. "**...This world has been re-connected...**"

"What the?" I said to myself, looking to the sky. "A world has been re-connected? What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" The voice was ominous, and I couldn't tell which gender it was.

"**This world should never have truly been...**" I scrunched up my face in confusion, looking to the sky still.

"Wait a second...this world...I'm in another world?" I yelled. I mean, I was pretty sure I was in a dream, but still, it was creepy. "I should have never have eaten that two-day old pastrami sandwich..." My mind went back to the words for a minute. "Never truly been?" I muttered. Something was sounding familiar here...

"**This world is...**" There was a silent boom, and the clouds rolled back to reveal something very creepy. Mostly because I never dream about being in video games. A yellow heart with an unearthly glow shone in the sky in place of the moon. My hands went to my head.

"This world? That's frigging Kingdom Hearts!" An epiphany suddenly struck me. "I'm in the friggin' World That Never Was!" My mind was racing at the sight of the false moon.

"**This world has been...reborn.**" There was a rush of wind as a thin beam of golden light shot down from the moon and hit the ground miles away from me. There was a flash of light, and buildings suddenly appeared. Neon lights flickered to life in lettering I couldn't read, lighting up the dark streets dimly. Another beam of light shot down, hitting the horizon. Another flash, and up rose a white floating castle.

"Oh shit...reborn? Dammit! Outta here!" I shouted to myself, turning to run. However, I was stopped in my tracks by rising shadow shapes from the ground. My heart beat faster, and adrenaline pounded in my ears. Crap. Heartless. And as far as I could tell, I sure as hell wasn't anybody important. Not important enough to be in the Station of Awakening. Meaning I'm probably gonna die. Dammit. I felt a sudden, fiery pain rush through my shoulder. I screamed, holding the already-gushing wound. I could tell the adrenaline was blocking the dizziness and most of the pain at the moment, but that wouldn't last long.

I screamed again as another Heartless latched to my back, digging its claws into me. Two others joined in, and I swear to God, one of them scraped my bone. Soon I was engulfed by the dark creatures. Suddenly, I felt something ripple through my body, and I felt the weight of the Heartless drift away. I looked up to see something that was probably the luckiest thing in my life. A beam of light had come down and hit me. It was something that restored an entire frickin' world. And then came the flash. The warm, fuzzy feeling I had from the beam turned into a sharp, burning pain tearing at my wounds, a little bit worse than the Heartless attack. It almost felt like forever. Then the flash ended, and so did the pain. My bleeding wounds had disappeared into thin scars, and the dizziness had just suddenly disappeared.

"What the..." I muttered. Okay, forget it. Screw the Heartless, screw whatever just happened, and screw Kingdom Hearts. I'm outta here. From my knowledge of the game, I left for that portal Axel died in, Betwix and Between or something like that. It got darker and darker as I continued to the back alley, Heartless out of my way. Finally, I approached the area I recognized. That's when I realized I'm gonna have such a shitty time if this is not a dream. That idea, that hope, was getting dimmer and dimmer though, so let me just say this: There was no portal. There was no green-purple-black circle that would lead to fake Twilight Town. It was just a friggin' wall. Shit, I'm screwed.

"Now who the hell are you?" My blood froze at the mysterious voice, and I slowly turned to see a fricking Organization dude. The only way I can describe it. I didn't see his face (or hair) so I had no idea who he was. I guess that's a good thing, since I nearly crapped myself. Well...my life sucks. Thank God I was thinking at least a little when my mind went nearly blank, so I remembered it was possible to lie.

"I swear, if you're some creeper wanting to kill me, I will _stab_ your _ass_." I shouted. What? It works. Better than some stupid fangirl 'OMFG ur [insert name] from the Oranization XIII!'

"Cool it." He replied. I blinked, slightly surprised. Civil. Something I wouldn't expect from a member of an Organization hellbent on darkness and nothingness and crap. "I just want a few answers." Thank God I'm taking drama classes and know how it to act. Acting natural, it's not easy, you know.

"Fine. Shoot." I said after a short awkward pause.

"Who are you? How'd you get here? Where are you from?" None of your buisness. I have no freaking idea. Like hell I'll tell you.

"I'm no one special. It might have something to do with the weird lab in the mansion. And where else? Twilight Town." Twilight Town, the only place I'm aware of that contains a passage to this inbetween world, and the only place that can take me to someone who will help me. Yen Sid.

"Anything weird happen since you got here?" You're kidding, right?

"Other than you?" I shrugged and shook my head. "Not really." I shifted uncomfortably. "Now how the hell am I getting out of this...place?" I could practically hear his smirk.

"Like this." Suddenly, he practically punched me and I had a quick transition from a dark, dark alley, to a brightly-lit forest. And laws of physics still apply in portals, like in Portal. I fell through at a fast speed, went out at that same speed, and ran head-first into a freaking tree. As I blacked out, all I could think was '_Dammit_'.

**A/N: Sin and I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts or Metallica. We just own three straws and a frying pan.**


End file.
